Nowadays, it is common to see 3C products such as desktop computers and laptops which are used for education or other purposes and placed in computer classrooms, libraries, offices, shopping malls or other public places. However, because of small volume, the 3C products, especially laptops, are easily to be moved or stolen. Thus, the 3C products always are locked through a lock.
However, the conventional lock for electronic device has following disadvantages: (i) there are so many kinds of locks in the market, and each of locks has different and complicated components or mechanisms thus increasing the manufacturing costs; (ii) a lock connector or a lock hole in different laptops are different thereby lowering the practicability, not to mention the fact that some laptops have no lock connector; (iii) when the laptops are used in the public, the data stored therein may be stolen by people with bad intention through a USB or a portable external hard drive; and (iv) the electronic device is prone to get infected with a virus through an unsafe USB. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a USB lock for electronic devices to overcome the problems presented above.